Mythological Blading Academy: Darkness Arise
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: The Mythological Blading Academy is a school for powerful bladers. The school was hidden and legendary and some characters begin to appear. But, in the 5th school year, some dramas and catastrophes began to happen and the teachers and principals are hiding something from them. Join the bladers as they have a hair-raising adventure of a lifetime
1. OCs form

**OC Slip Form**

**Hello there guys! So I have made a promise to myself that I will write this story and for your entertainment. Here is the slip form and there are some rules:**

**1. You need to describe everything in a review or PM**  
**2. 1 OC for every writer**  
**3. I will only collect 9 OCs (But if I need anymore OCs, I'll tell y'all)**

* * *

Name:

Alias: *If you have*

Age: *In Metal Fury*

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

1st Normal Attire:

2nd Normal Attire:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Party Attire:

Formal Attire:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Name and type of Beyblade:

Details of Beyblade:

Bit-beast:

Moves:

Fav. Color:

Fav. Lessons:

Least Fav. Lessons:

Other Talents besides Beyblade:

Pet: *If you have, please describe it*

Crush: (Not a villain or evil dudes like the Garcias, Damian, etc.)(Chris is taken ^.^V)

Extra Info/Background:

Dorm: *Choose wisely*

Room Description:

Do you trust me? Yes or No? *Hint: This question can affect your OCs' future*

* * *

**And these are the lessons:**

1. Mathematics (Professor Caecil)  
2. Physics (Professor Maya)  
3. Biology (Professor Elijah)  
4. Chemistry (Professor Katy)  
5. Fashion and Design (Professor Sasha)  
6. Beyblade History (Professor Alexander)  
7. Music (Professor Sonanita)  
8. Dance (Professor Diane and Edward)  
9. Gym (Coach Scott and Lily)  
10. Magic (Professor Celine)  
11. Astrology (Professor Anderson)  
12. Poise and Proper Manners (Professor Grace)  
13. Drama (Professor Amy and Brandon)  
14. Strategy-onomy (Professor Andrew)  
15. Mystical Creature Care (Professor Drake)

**Special Lessons:**

1. Mechanical (Professor Karen) (Only for non-bladers)  
2. Bit Beast-ology (Professor Actaeon) (Only for Bladers)

* * *

**Dorms:**

Amaryllis (Spring)  
Lughnasadh(Summer)  
Equinox (Autumn)  
Solstice (Winter)

* * *

**Oh well, that's that. If I need anything else, I'll tell y'all. But for now, Chao!~**

**Swift!~**

* * *

**Couples:**

Nadia _(Belongs to me)_x Chris

Life _(Belongs to SailorSun21)_x Dunamis

Ninel _(Belongs to Lavender Rose of Faith)_x Da Xian

Molly _(Belongs to FunnyGhostXD)_x Masamune

Sky Flame _(Belongs to Vulpix's Fire)_x Tsubasa

Neptune _(Belongs to Crimson Neptune)_x Bao

Kiara _(Belongs to MusicIsLife99)_x Kyoya

Lara _(Belongs to CHOCOLATE LOVER 360)_x Zeo

Aurora _(Belongs to KazarinaIceAngel12)_x Toby

Blaze_ (Belongs to RedPhoenix10123780)(She's single)_

Elizabeth _(Belongs to Andromeda105)_x Julian

Anashi _(Belongs to GalaxyPegasus14)(She's single)_

Stella _(Belongs to GhostFairy)_x King

**That's it. No more OCs needed (But that can change)**


	2. 3 Years ago

**Chapter 1: 3 years ago**

**A/N:**_ Hello there. First of all, I would like to thank you guys for the support in a very and I mean very short amount of time. And second, I also want to apologize to the ones who can't make it to the list of OCs that I accepted. But don't worry. If I need anything else I'll tell y'all. And also, I don't think I can update really quickly because my parents blocked my FanFiction account every weekdays but I will try. So just blame my parents but don't hate me please_

_Anyways, this is what happens in the early years. Enjoy!~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own OCs and the plot_

* * *

"Are you sure I'm gonna fit in perfectly?" A fourteen-year-old girl asked doubtfully to her fraternal twin brother as she gripped her suitcase stronger. She had wavy ocean blue hair with piercing icy blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a midnight blue top with silver hearts and a off the shoulder right sleeve and a silver bow on the left making a corset strap with a pale blue vest over the top and a pale blue ruffle skirt. Her shoes are blue boots with blue bands down the leg with blue heels and bow on the top. She wears silver over-knee-socks. She also wears a silver necklace with beads and turquoise droplet shape, blue bracelets, and a teal diamond earring on her left ear and her hair is let loose. Her brother can only chuckle at his sister's question

The boy had spiky ash gray hair and bright red eyes toned with tan skin. His attire was a dark blue high tops, and a pair of slip on blue sneakers with a light blue button down, and brown shorts. "Of course you will Nadia. Everyone at the Mythological Blading Academy is really open and friendly, well…. Maybe some people are. But trust me, this is gonna be much more different than your old school"

The sister, now known as Nadia can only sigh, still unsure whether to take in her brother's words or not. Likely, she was separated from him last year because he got accepted in the academy and she did not. She had a hard time dealing with WBBA High school. One time, she was reading about mythological creatures when she read about pixies. She thought about how nice it'll be if she can have a cool pair of wings and she can soar through the sky when suddenly, she floated and wings were formed. But it only lasts for about a second before she turned back to normal. It happened in the middle of Astrology class and everyone gaped at it. But since it was only for a moment, everyone thought that it was just an illusion. Since then some students called her 'Wing Girl' because of that episode

Another strange thing was that she was looking for her History textbook all around her room that she started to call out for it. Then the book appeared out of the pile of books in the shelves after her calls and floated to her hands. It was still hard to believe that that was possible

In Summer Vacation, a letter arrived for Nadia from the MBA (The short word for the academy) to let her know that she will be a student transfer taking the second year along with her brother. She was thrilled with the idea and soon told the principal of the WBBA High School that she will have to drop out of school. Of course she didn't tell him that she was leaving for the MBA because the letter stated to not tell anyone about that. Over the pass two days she has been packing and unpacking because she wants to bring quite the stuff to the academy

And at last, there she was with her brother, Tyson Flames, by the secretive and hidden station of MBA. Only students and their parents are allowed to enter and no one else

But a little ray of hope was dancing deep in her heart and Nadia looked up with a smile to the sun. She knew that she will have a new beginning in this new place and she will do whatever it takes to make a good impression. Just then, a cough broke her daydreams. She looked at the source and it turned out to be two boys who were choking real badly. One had red hair and brown-gold eyes while the other had black and white spiky hair with a red fringe hanging by his forehead

Behind them were two girls, trying to help the boys recover from their unstoppable cough. A girl with short blonde hair light blue eyes who looks like a boy and the other with raven black tresses and ruby red eyes. They both looked troubled and furious at the boys. Tyson can only laugh light heartedly by the scene

"See Ginga! This is what's gonna happen when you have a stupid little eating contest with Masamoo-moo!" The blonde girl spat at the red headed boy

The three-color haired boy was about to protest about the stupid nickname when the red-eyed girl gave him a glare as if to say 'Shut up'. The two girls looked at each other with the expression 'Last Straw' and nodded. They held their fist high and punched the boys' backs, stopping them from choking any further. They then gave a bottle of water to each of the boys and got glares for the change

"Thanks and no thanks" The red headed boy, or Ginga said so as he just finished gulping the last drop of water of the water bottle

"Your welcome" The girls answered with a high five and smiles to each other

Tyson waved at the group and called out, "Guys! Yo! Masamune, Ginga!". The group turned their heads to the source as they wave back, signaling the siblings to come over to their spot. "You know them?" Nadia whispered to her brother as he nodded

"Hey Tyson!" Ginga greeted as he looked over to Nadia, "And who's this?" He asked as he referred to the blue haired girl

"Oh. Ginga, guys, this is my fraternal twin sister, Nadia Tides and sis, Ginga Hagane, Masamune Kadoya and…" Tyson gave them a clue that he didn't know who the black haired girl and the blonde one was

"Molly, Molly Jackson and this is Lara Albert" The black haired girl answered as Nadia shook hands with all of them. They all decided to chat since the train hadn't arrive yet

Lara looked at her watch as she groaned, "When is the train gonna be here?! I'm bored!"

"Well stop complaining cause here comes the train," Molly snapped as the sound of the train got louder by the second. When it arrived, the gang and some other students got up to the transportation. The gang looked around to find a compartment. Then accidentally, Nadia knocked into someone, a girl in particular. She was about a year younger than Nadia with fair skin, long black hair with red and sliver streaks. She wore short black t-shirt, short jacket with flame print, Black high-top shoes, black finger-less gloves, torn black baggy jeans with flame print and chain hanging from the side

"OMG! I'm so sorry," The bluenette gushed as she helped the girl up

"No. It's fine" The girl smiled at her, "I'm used to that"

"Ugh. I should've been more careful" Nadia groaned as she dusted herself

"Nah. It's fine really. So, who are you?" The girl asked

Nadia smiled brightly, "Nadia Tides. You?"

"Sky Flame, or you can call me Fire," The black haired girl said as they shook hands

* * *

"Mother! The train is going- I have to go now!" A high-pitched melodic voice said, grabbing the attention of the group. Apparently they hadn't realized that Tyson's sister was missing. They kept on moving that they left the girl somewhere in the train. They turned their heads to the source. A girl that has ebony colored haired that shoulder length and straighten. She wore a light green colored hair bow and she has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. Her attire consisted of a light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle. She also wears a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings and a pair of white knee length leather high heel boots on. Her accessories are a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green fingerless gloves on

"Please be careful dear!" A woman said to her as she nodded. She was dragging a huge luggage and looked as if she was in trouble

"You need some help?" Tyson offered as the girl smiled brightly at him

"Really? Thanks" She said as Tyson easily slung the suitcase over his shoulder. He brought her to the compartment where everyone is. "By the way, what's your name?" The red eyed boy asked to the girl

"Ninel Velasquez Byckov. And you are?"

"Tyson Flames. Pleasure to meet you Ninel"

"Pleasure's all mine Tyson. But you can just call me Miel"

"Ok. Follow me then. I'll introduce you to my friends"

When they entered the compartment, Tyson introduced everyone to Ninel but then stopped when he realized that his sister was gone. "Great," He muttered as he scratched his ash gray hair, "Now where did she ran off to..."

Suddenly the compartment's door opened and Nadia entered with the black haired girl she ran into. "Thank goodness I found you. I thought I'm utterly lost"

"Where have you been?" Tyson asked as both Nadia and Fire took a seat

"Talking to my new friend, Fire. Fire, Tyson, Ginga, Lara, Molly and Masamune. And guys, Fire" The bluenette introduced everyone and looked at Ninel, "And who's your new friend, Ty?"

"Ninel Velasquez Byschov" He answered plainly, "Ninel, my sister, Nadia"

"Nice to meet you" She smiled

"Nice to meet you too Ninel"

* * *

The group of students walked to the main hall of the Main Castle of the school. They all looked around in awe at the breath-taking view of the school as chatters filled the place. There were many strange things like pixies flying around and students that shape shifted into creatures like a dove. The beautiful and huge chandelier that was hanging above them was shining ever so brightly and there were fountains of drinks. Statues was placed all around and so as the pictures, they were all life-like and moved freely as they want to. There were stones like pedestals underneath them, each one represented the dorms, one had Sakura flower, the Sun, the Wind and a Snowflake. The whole island was consisted of the main land, where everything that the students need was fulfilled. The Main Castle was where the students study and another four castles or the dorms of the school, Amaryllis, Lughnasadh, Equinox and Solstice was separated and surrounded the castle

Then the headmaster and mistress stood in front of them with smiles on their faces. "Welcome students, to another school year of your studies in the Mythological Blading Academy!" The headmaster greeted as everyone cheered, "I am Headmaster Vincent in case some of you didn't know and this is my twin sister, Headmistress Veronica"

_'Twin?'_ Nadia thought as her head had question marks on it. They looked nothing alike. Headmaster Vincent had black hair and blue eyes while Headmistress Veronica had black hair as well and green eyes. Guess that's a fraternal twin thing, considering her and Tyson were twins even though they don't even look like each other…

"Now I will tell you all the rules for those who just got here and explain how we do things here. But first…." He clapped his hands together and each student got a wristband with different colors, either clover green, bright yellow, autumn red or icy blue that appeared on their wrist. "Those wristbands represented where you all will be placed. The clover green wristband represented Amaryllis, the bright yellow is Lughnasadh, the autumn red shows that you belonged to the Equinox castle and the icy blue gave you the access to the Solstice castle. And by the way, there is the student handbook in each of your rooms. Remember to read it to know the rules of this school. Now please follow your 'Head of Castles' to yours based on the wristbands. The rest of the day is free time and you are free explore the island"

Some students began to spread to their groups while the small group looked at each other. "So guys, crack up and tell me which castles are you guys in" Ginga excitedly said, "I got Equinox of course"

"Looks like I'm still stuck with Ginga… Again…" Lara groaned

"Lughnasadh like last year" Tyson simply said

"Solstice. Looks like we're in a different dorm bro" I said to Tyson as I looked at my Icy Blue wristband. He nodded

"That means I'm gonna be in the same castle with you Nad." Molly commented, "I got Solstice as well. And as well as Masamune…" The three colored haired boy fist punched proudly

"Well Amaryllis' for me" Ninel pointed out

"Me too" Fire said excitedly

"Ok then, let's go join the others. Bye!" They all said goodbye for the moment as they ran to their group

And that, was three years ago...

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well that's all for now. If you all are wondering what happened to the other characters, you'll know it in the next chapter, which will take place in the present, three years after this chapter. So I hope you guys R&R and love this. Chao!~_


	3. At the Cruise

**Chapter 2: At the Cruise**

**A/N:** _Hello again. Like I've said in the first chapter that this episode takes on three years after it. So some of the characters were not really introduced because they've met each other between the three years. And some also will be introduced here however so not everyone was introduced three years ago. Anyways, I got a holiday for two weeks here and I can write by that time. So anyways, read and enjoy this_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything but amid my OCs_

* * *

"Come on bro! Faster!" A seventeen year old girl yelled to her brother as she raced towards the station with a gleeful tone. They were racing to the MBA's train station to see who was the fastest of them and the blue haired girl seemed to have higher speed than the gray haired boy

"Calm down Nadia! We're not gonna be late!" The boy said as he slowed his paced. He was exhausted of running as fast as his sister even though he originally knew that he can never match up to her pace

Nadia giggled as she slowed her pace too, "I know but I just want to get there before..." When she saw the train station, her face deadpanned instantly, "... Anyone else..."

The place was trashed! No one was in sight and paints tainted the beautiful train station of the school. Everywhere looked like a tornado came in adding with Tsunami. It was a disaster. Some of the place was also tainted with dried blood and the sign post saying it was the train station was filled with holes. What happened to the place?

As the twins walked around to check out the place, a dark shadow suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shocked them. It nearly attacked when...

_"Light light!_  
_With the darkness Fight!"_

A ray of light was shot behind one of the pillars of the place and destroyed the shadow into sparkles. The twins blinked in astonishment as they looked around to see where the spell came from. A girl with short flame red hair only go's up to her neck came out from behind the pillar. She had ruby red eyes and tan skin with a slim body four or five scars on her left wrist with a very emotionless face. She was wearing a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves, she wears black skinny jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts one brown holding her pants and the other grey holing her bey equipment; red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages above the glove a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it

"Nadia Tides and Tyson Flames?" She asked to the twins as they looked at each other

"Who wants to know?" Nadia asked with a snide voice and she raised an eyebrow

"Blaze Markaru. Do not worry, I'm on your side" The girl replied with a smile

Nadia smiled back as she and Blaze shook hands, "Nadia and my bro Tyson. Nice to meet you Blaze"

"Can you please tell us what happened to this place?" Tyson asked as Blaze looked around in caution as if to see whether if not someone was spying on them

"Something strange has happened last night" Blaze whispered to them

* * *

**Yesterday... (Blaze's narration)**

_The guards of this place was watching out to make sure that the train and the train station was usable for the students to use for today. But then, one of them was attacked by one of those shadows that you were nearly attacked. It killed him off so easily, he can't even react too quickly because the thing was too fast and strong for him. However, his scream was loud enough to be heard by the other guards and they all kept their guards up, preparing themselves for the worst, to defend the train station. But then again, the shadows sneaked attacked on them and took away their lives. The shadows destroyed this place and wrecked it into bits_

* * *

"None of the guards was alive to tell the devastating tale. But luckily there were security cameras everywhere that recorded the whole thing, until the shadows also destroyed it. But the Headmaster was able to get it and told me to tell every student that came here to come to the Poseidon Harbor, another way to get to the school and ride the cruise" Blaze explained

"How do we actually go to this Poseidon Harbor anyway?" Nadia asked, "I've never heard any harbor which was named after Poseidon"

"That is the point," The red-headed girl replied, "It was so secretive no one has ever heard of it" She then walked behind a pillar and there was a swirling portal, "Through this portal lies the harbor. You two should go on first"

"What about you?" Tyson asked as the girl shook her head

"No. I shall stay here and warn the others. You guys have to hurry because the ship that carries the students is about to leave in twenty minutes"

"Oh. Ok then. We'll see you later Blaze," The bluennete said, "Thanks for the warning"

* * *

After the twins left, Blaze's cellphone rang and she picked it up. "What is it Headmistress Veronica?"

"Has Nadia Tides and Tyson Flames leave the train station?" A woman's voice from the end of the line asked

"Yes they have headmistress"

"Good work Ms. Markaru," The Headmistress said, "Now I suggest you go to the Poseidon Harbor. The two are the last students to come around"

"Got it headmistress. I shall see you later" The Phoenix-wielder hung up and jumped into the portal, making the portal close

* * *

Meanwhile, at the harbor, the twins marveled at the huge place and ship. It was like a cruise, named S. . There were a lot of students chattering and laughing while the Amphitrite and Inferno wielder tried to search for their group. Suddenly somebody tapped on Nadia's shoulder, making her jump a little

Apparently it was a girl with knee length violet hair that she pulls up into a ponytail with a few scattered white flowers here and there and a diamond bracelet and necklace. Her emerald eyes were matched with a white halter neck frock that has silver rings attached to form a chain and reaches her thighs with white heels toned with her pale skin

"Excuse me," The girl timidly said, "Have you seen my half-brother Da Xian? I got lost"

The two looked at each other. They knew Da Xian, the Chinese blader for about two years but they never knew that he had a half-sister

"No, we're very sorry" Nadia answered, "But you can come with us, we're looking for our friends as well"

"Really?" The girl's voice became more cheerful

"Sure, why not?" Tyson said as the trio walked around the deck, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Aurora Heart or people like to call me Aria…" The girl said, "You guys must be Nadia and Tyson true? Da Xian has told me all about you two"

"He did?" The twins asked spontaneously

"Yes" She simply answered as they kept on walking

Suddenly the red-eyed blader got a glimpse of the ebony colored hair Chinese blader talking to a familiar Russian-Spaniard blader. "I think that's your bro Aria," He said as the violet haired blader looked at his direction

"Da Xian!" Aurora called and the Chinese blader turned around

"Aurora!" Da Xian gave his little sister a hug, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you"

Nadia smiled at the reunion as Ninel looked at her, "Hello there, Nadia"

"Hello to you too Miel," Nadia said, "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good" The ebony colored hair girl replied, "And yours"

"Quite the extremes actually," The ocean colored hair blader replied, remembering what happened in her summer vacation. She sky dived, surfed, go to the Amazonians and some extreme stuff that she did with her brother. "Well I'm gonna go check out this cruise. See you later…"

She walked around the deck as she was thinking what to do. Suddenly screams and curses from the lowest part of the cruise were faintly heard. It was all too familiar that Nadia started to run for the hills to that place. She had a horrible feeling that a war officially was declared there. Sure enough, she was right

When she opened the door a girl with silky black shoulder length hair that was tied in a side ponytail and sparkling black eyes was holding a pie on her hand and a boy with clover green hair and sky blue eyes was holding a handful of cream. Both of them were a total mess from the tip of their hair to each of their toes. And the room was no messier than them. Looks like a huge all out food fight broke out

The boy smeared the cream he had in his fist to the girl's face as she gasped loudly. She threw the pie at the boy's hair as they started to look for more food to throw at each other

Nadia sighed at the two bladers as she came in to stop them. But she had a tar of cake to her outfit for the change and she let out a sharp gasp. It was a new a light blue top with black trim with a slopping left sleeve and a magenta top over it that she bought over the summer. She fumed at the stain as she breathed in a huge amount of oxygen and…

"WILL YOU GUYS CHILL AND STOP THROWING FOODS!"

The bladers cringed at the mad Amphitrite's scream. After she fixed her hair and headband, she held up a hand and closed her eyes.

_'Send these stains away, let them not appear again'_

She snapped her fingers and the stains were gone. After she opened her icy blue orbs, she glared at the black-haired girl and the green-headed boy. "Alright, whose fault is this, Kiara, Kyoya?"

"It's his fault Dia! Kovu started it!" The black haired girl pointed accusingly at the green headed boy

"What?!" The greenette yelled as he looked as it he was about to explode, "I am not Kovu and no! You started it Kiara!"

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

And with that the bladers prepared their launchers. They're both gonna do what bladers usually do to resolve a problem, battling. Meanwhile, Nadia rubbed her temples as if it hurts a lot of hearing the yells of the two. She decided to leave in peace before she die right on that spot. She decided to check out the dining halls, where four, familiar boys were hogging it. There goes Ginga, Masamune, King and Benkei eating up and seeing who was the strongest eater

Meanwhile, there were some students sitting with a bored expressions. Nadia walked over to the place and sat next to a brunette that has turquoise blue eyes and fair skin. "What's up Madoka?" She asked as the brunette sighed

"Another Eating contest. Seriously, they need to stop" Madoka, the brunette huffed as the bluenette nodded approvingly at the statement. She then turned her head to two boys. One had brown hair and yellow highlights while the other one had silver hair. They seemed to be bothered with the situation as well

"Hey there Toby, Zeo" Nadia greeted as the two said their hellos as well, "Mind telling me where Molly and Lara are? I thought she was suppose to be with you"

"They're with the others" Toby said shortly, "In the game room that is about three staircases above us and the biggest door you can find"

"There's a game room?" Nadia asked as Zeo nodded, "Then I'm off. Later guys"

* * *

"Wow" The Amphitrite blader commented as she looked at her surroundings. There was a huge disco ball and music blared from the speakers. Some bladers were playing games and some were sitting while looking at the gamers. Every single blader was there to enjoy it

"Nadia!~" A voice called out as she turned to see a creamy paled skin, ruby red eyed and raven black haired girl that reached her knees. She was wearing a black, long sleeved blouse, red tie, black plaid skirt that reaches to her thighs, a red belt, white stockings, and gray boots

"Molly!" She instantly hugged the black haired girl

"I need air here Dia…" Molly squeaked as the Amphitrite blader just smiled and pulled off. She then turned her head to a girl with short Blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her attire was a white hoodie with an orange-ish yellow dog on it, light brown skinny jeans and light brown boots. She also wears a moon and star amulet

"Lara! Hey!" Nadia greeted as they both do their handshakes, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much" She answered simply with a smile, "Anyways, I think you've already Blaze" She stepped aside as the red headed girl, who was munching on an apple

"Hey" She said with a stuffed mouth

Suddenly, the four pulled their attentions to the DJ, who was at the DJ Set playing out some tunes. But he then picked up the microphone, clearing his throat, "Hello there, students of MBA! DJ Jackson here and today, I'm hosting a sing-off!~" He announced proudly with a sing-a-song tone, "Anyone up for it?"

Nadia quickly raised her hand, beating anyone to it, "I will!" She quickly jumped to the stage and grabbed an icy blue colored mike, "Hello there everyone. I am Nadia and today I'm gonna sing 'Ooh La La' by Britney Spears. I hope you all enjoy it…" She nodded to the DJ as he put on the song

**'Ooh La La' by Britney Spears (Smurfs 2)**

**[Nadia]**_ You don't have to look like a movie star_  
_Ooh I think you're good just the way you are_  
_Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?_

Nadia grabbed Ninel up to the stage quickly as the crowds went wild. She gave the Equuleus blader a pink mike and wink as if to tell, 'Sing'. Of course, she understood it and started to smile at a certain Chinese blader

**[Ninel]**_ You don't have to roll like a millionaire_  
_Baby I would go with you anywhere_  
_We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see_

The two girls then dragged Kiara onstage. The black haired girl understood what they were thinking and just shrugged as she grabbed a purple mike. The three bladers started to dance to the music as they enjoyed singing it

**[Nadia, Ninel, Kiara]**_ You know can't nobody get down like us_  
_We don't stop 'till we get enough_  
_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_  
_Break it down, show me what you've got_

**[Nadia] **_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
_I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
**[Ninel]** _My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**[Kiara] **_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_And spin me round just the way I like_  
**[Nadia, Ninel, Kiara] **_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

The three then grabbed Aurora to the stage. "Guys, I can't do this," She whispered shakily, eyeing on the crowds, "I'm way too shy"

"C'mon Aria," Ninel whispered supportively, "You have it in you, I can see that"

"Just be yourself and you'll do great" Kiara mused as she handed her a white microphone. The Angel wielder sighed as she looked at her brother Da Xian. The Chinese blader gave her a warm, supportive smile and a thumbs-up. She smiled a little as she gathered all the courage she had in her

**[Aurora] **_You don't have to wear no designer clothes_  
_Just as long as we're dancing on the floor_  
_Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free_

Aurora smiled at her confidence as the four singers looked at each other and smiled. They started jumping to the beat which made the crowds went even wilder

**[Nadia, Ninel, Kiara, Aurora] **_You know can't nobody get down like us_  
_We don't stop 'till we get enough_  
_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop_  
_Break it down, show me what you've got_

**[Nadia] **_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
_I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
**[Ninel] **_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**[Kiara] **_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_And spin me round just the way I like_  
**[Aurora] **_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

Apparently the crowds got so caught up with the excitement that all of the gamers stopped playing and jumped up, singing along as well with the others

**[Everyone] **_Be my ooh la la (16x)_

**[Nadia] **_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
_I see that spark flashing in your eye_

**[Ninel] **_Ooh my my baby don't be shy_  
_I see that spark flashing in your eye_  
**[Kiara] **_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all_  
_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**[Aurora] **_Take my hand, we can go all night_  
_And spin me round just the way I like_  
**[Nadia] **_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop_  
**[Ninel] **_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**[Kiara] **_Baby come with me and be my ooh la la_  
**[Nadia, Ninel, Kiara, Aurora] **_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

Right after the ending, the crowds cheered even louder than they ever before. The four girls were so proud and they bowed, gave back the microphones to the DJ and walked off the stage

Aurora ran to Da Xian and he gave her a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you Aria" He then let go of her and walked to Ninel with a smile, "You were great up there as well Ninel"

"R-Really?" Ninel said as she tried to cover the thin blush on her face and quickly pulled a smile, "Thanks Da Xian"

"Alright!" Nadia and Tyson high-fived as they laughed together happily

"Great job sis," Tyson mused, "Didn't know you had it in you"

"I'll take that as a compliment and insult." Nadia jokingly said

Kiara looked at Kyoya, who had a smirk on his face and an ecstatic gleam in his eyes. "Great job there, Lion Girl"

"Thanks for that Kovu" Kiara replied sincerely as the speaker started to make some noise

"Attention, students of MBA. We are reaching our destination, the Mythological Island in five minutes. Everyone please prepare for our arrival at the school. Yeah, that's you. Get moving"

"Well, guess we better go now. Last one there is a rotten bey!" Nadia called as everyone started running out of the Game room

* * *

**A/N:** _Phew! Finally done! After all the drama since yesterday I manage to finish this! Woo hoo! Anyways, for the characters that hadn't appeared yet, don't worry. There's still chapter three. I just don't wanna use up all the OCs for this. Oh and by the way, the winner of my Challenge will appear on the next chapter as well. For those who hadn't finish the challenge, just a little warning, four more days to go and I'll have no choice but to announce the official winner of the contest_

_And also, if you're asking me why the song 'Ooh La La' rather than any other is because I just watched Smurfs 2 yesterday and I think, 'Hey, this will make a really nice song for the sing-off'. If any of you hadn't watch the Smurfs 2, then watch it. It's freaking amazing. Whoops, got carried away, sorry_

_Don't forget, R&R and stay tune for the next chapter!~_

**P.S.**_ Try to read while listening to the music_


	4. More Friends part 1

**Chapter 3: More friends part 1**

**A/N: **_La la la!~ Chapter three! I now keep on forgetting to update the rest of my story because basically I focused more on this and Legendary Freedom Fighters. And by the way, I got some other characters who I hadn't introduce right? Oh well, we'll get to know them in this chapter, or maybe the next one. So enjoy and by the way, I don't own anything except for my OCs_

* * *

"Hey, who's that?" Nadia pointed out an unfamiliar boy at the boy's table as she and her friends sat down. Usually she doesn't care about boys, but she couldn't help but notice this one; Spiky blonde hair, piercing violet hair and light skin tone. He wears a red hanky, brown jacket over a black undershirt. He wore brown, fingerless gloves, a brown belt with a silver centre, along with an additional belt similar to the one Gingka wears. He also sported a silver holster, with blue jeans

"You didn't know? That's Chris, a student transfer and one of a Solstice student as well," Molly answered as she looked at him, "The whole cafeteria has been talking about him"

Ninel arched a perfectly shaped brow. A look of disapproval was seen in her goldenrod eyes. "Hm... I have to admit, he is cute. But his outfit is so last season"

Nadia looked at the boy again. Maybe Ninel is right. Western clothes like cowboys are so not today

Kiara just rolled her black orbs and munched on her pizza, "Dunno. I don't have anything to comment on a boy. Why should we care anyways?"

"Ok, so he is new and dresses odd but that doesn't mean he's not nice right?" Aurora concluded as she sipped her strawberry milkshake. She might as well say that because _her_ crush, Toby, can be misunderstood at times because of the Spiral Force incident

Suddenly there was a burst of admiring laughter that came from the boy's table where Chris was sitting. The girls turned their heads over to see the commotion. It looks like Chris had made friends very quickly with the boys. Among them was Tyson, Ginga, Kyoya and Ryuga, who were hanging on to every word that the blonde was saying. Nadia couldn't really hear what Chris was talking but she was sure that it must be about beyblades, beybattles and sports because in her experience, those were the most popular topics among the boys. And sure enough, Chris took out his bey, which the boys 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed over. And not to be outdone, each boys showed their beys and compared on who's the most amazing one

"What do you think of him?" Lara nudged Nadia, who was still looking over the table her brother's sitting at

"Huh? Who?" The bluenette asked

"Of Chris of course" She answered as the others were waiting for her answer

The Amphitrite blader felt as if the air that was surrounding her was all sucked up by the girls. She thought about her first day, and how terrifying it would be if she didn't fit in well at MBA just like when she was in WBBA High school. The students here, including her friends are all great and talented bladers. And imagining if any of her friends would talk about her, making judgements and measurements, she would've been a nervous wreck. She swallowed hard as she opened her mouth to respond the blonde girl's question

"I think, we should try to put ourselves in _his_ shoes and think of what _he_ thinks about us and not the other way around. I mean, he must be thinking whether or not we would like him and will he fit in MBA. And maybe now he is trying to impress the boys" She answered as the girls gapped at her answer

Lara was the first one to speak, "I have never thought of that"

"Yeah" Ninel agreed, "It's beyond brainy thinking you know. Even for you"

"Thanks," Nadia said as she took another sip of her vanilla milkshake. She then realized that she herself hadn't done anything to welcome Chris to MBA. Oh well, there's still later. Besides, words are absolutely nothing without actions

Aurora then looked around as if trying to find someone, "Where is she?"

"Who is 'she'?" Fire asked after she finished her noodles

"My roomy, Life. She's suppose to be here since breakfast started so I can introduce her to you guys" Aurora stated

* * *

Meanwhile, at the halls, a tall, light skinned, long white hair girl who had emerald eyes was busy with her locker. Books and text scrolls began to fall out of it as she struggled to catch every single one of them. "Whoa!" She caught a red book and a green one fell, "Got it!" She kept on catching every one of the books and scrolls until a pale blue text scroll that has a silver ribbon that tied it rolled out and nearly fell to the marble tiled floor

Until a hand caught the blue scroll. The girl looked at the guy who caught her Spell Scroll. The guy had spiky lavender hair, blue eyes and tannish skin, wearing a plain white robe with a collar in an upper position, black pants, black shirt underneath the robe and a brown belt to which holds his launcher. "I think this belongs to you?" The boy asked as he gave the scroll to her

"Um... Thanks..." The girl hinted that she didn't know who the boy was

"Dunamis. And you are?" The lavender haired asked as the white haired girl put her books and scrolls back

"Oh, I'm Life. Nice to meet you Dunamis" The girl said as another scroll fell out of the locker

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too Life," Dunamis eyed on Life's locker. "You know you should really clean up your locker"

"Hey I do clean it up, at least about to" Life said as Dunamis chuckled at her efforts to put the non-stop falling books and scrolls to her locker

After she finished cleaning up her locker, she locked it tightly and sighed in relieve. "Well, I'm late for an appointment with a friend. So see you around Dunamis" She said as she walked away from him. The Jupiter wielder stared at the girl until she disappeared through the corridors

"You seem to like her" A girl's voice was heard behind him as Dunamis turned around to see who it was. It was a girl with long pink hair that reaches her thigh, pale pink eyes and light skin tone. Her attire was a bright red shirt with white polka-a-dots and short puff sleeves topping a dark red long sleeved top. She also wears a reddish pink pleated skirt with a dark belt with several hoops, white socks, and red heels with white polka-a-dots

Dunamis scoffed at the girl and turned to his locker, "Mind your own business Rose"

The girl, or now known as Rose smirked as she folded her hands, "Please Dunamis. I'm the blader of Love. I have these specialities when it comes to it you know"

The blue eyed boy just rolled his eyes. Rose Hearts, the girl who wields the bey Devoted Aphrodesia was like the goddess of love herself, has the power to know who likes who and loves to matchmake. But luckily she's not a diva. Usually she is surrounded by love struck boys because of her beauty

"Whatever. See you later in Fashion and Design" Dunamis dryly said as he walked away from the pink headed girl

* * *

A girl with red hair (styled kinda like Madoka's) and grey-blue eyes raced through the corridors of the Castle Equinox to her room to find her backpack. When she entered the room, she started to rummage it. Her room was light orange with silver stars painted all around, mostly on the ceiling. Her bedspread is forest green with an orange Pegasus design on it, with a matching pillowcase. Other than that, it's basically a normal bedroom. Lara, her roommate's side of the room however had the scent of mystery and murder. The walls were painted to look like a dark alley with a shadowy person running. The room colors were light gray black, dark purple and grayish purple. The cabinets were black and purple, a book shelf that's gray and bed was dark purple and black and like looked liked fire but purple and back. It had picture of her and her team on one of the shelf and there pictures of her and friends too on a different shelf

The girl finally found her orange bag and ran out of the room. _'I have to hurry!'_ She thought

The huge statue at in the middle of the school that was sculpted as a man with an amplifier moved and said to the amplifier, "The first day is about to begin in ten minutes"

The red haired girl picked up her pace even faster. It seems like she can beat the pixie's flying speed. But then, "Oof! Watch it man..." The girl said as she looked at who it is. It was Ginga who she bumped into. "Ginga?"

"Anashi?" The red haired boy exclaimed as he looked really confused, "What's the big hurry?"

His sister, or now known as Anashi, rolled her eyes, "The statue has spoken" She said, mimicking the voice of a fortune candy which was served in the cafeteria of the academy, "Ten minutes more until it's time to start the classes you know"

She pushed her way to her locker as she grabbed her mathematics books and Mystical Creature Care scrolls. After she locked her locker again, she ran off to her mathematics class. Knowing Professor Caecil, it's a horror to be late. This is gonna be one heck of a day

* * *

Nadia hung out at her locker as she fiddled her water droplet shape charm. She still got six more minutes until it's time for classes and she got her books and scrolls in her hands already. Her bonded pixie, Tune, played her golden flute for the bluenette as she had nothing else to do. I mean, she's the pixie of music. The only times she is needed is when there's some kind of celebration or the music classes

"Excuse me, but you're standing at my locker," A voice said, interrupting her thoughts as she raised her head. It was the same boy who she kept on staring at since breakfast

"Um, this is my locker dude," The Amphitrite blader said, "It's locker 714"

"Oh," The blonde said embarrassedly as he looked at the numbers again, "I'm sorry then. I'm suppose to be in locker 712"

Nadia silently laughed, "Ok. So you're Chris right?" She asked as the boy opened his locker and whipped his head up

"Is it really that obvious?" He asked with a sheepish grin as she nodded

"Definitely," She said with a smile of her own as she turned to her musical pixie, "Basically because everyone's been talking about you at the cafeteria this morning"

Right before Chris can ask another question, a girl with pale blonde hair and light silver eyes came over to the other locker next to Nadia, exactly locker number 715 along with a black haired girl with red and green streaks. "Hey Fire, Charlotte" Nadia greeted, not bothering to look up

"Hey there Nad" Fire said as she looked at Charlotte, "Hurry up and grab your Drama scroll"

"Ok ok. Chill Fire" The silver eyed girl said as she rummaged her locker. She was wearing a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots. She was Nadia's roommate and in Fire's Drama class. After she found the pale yellow scroll that was tied with a red ribbon and keychains of two masks, comedy and tragedy, both she and Fire ran off through the halls and say their goodbyes to Nadia

The bluenette then turned back to the blonde boy, "So what's for your next class?" She asked

"Music in room 81 and Mystical Creature Care" He asked as he pulled out a red book with a lock shaped as a music note and an orange text scroll tied with a white satin bow

"Cool. Me too" Nadia responded as Chris smiled at her

"Awesome. Can you help me go around, I mean I'm new here and I think I might get lost in this big castle you know?" He asked her as she looked into his eyes

The Amphitrite blader tried not to blush (She's good...), "Um... Why not" She answered

The same statue in front of the Main Castle started to move again and grabbed his amplifier, "The classes for the first day is starting" He announced with a high and important voice as he rang his bell and went back to his original position

"Oh no. We're late" Chris said as Nadia laughed

"Don't worry pretty boy. Professor Sonanita always let us slack off at the first days. So chill and let's move" She cooly said as the two started to walk to room 81

* * *

_Ta ta ra! Voila!~ That's the third chapter and part one of 'More Friends'. Don't worry for those who hadn't been introduced. There's still the fourth chapter and the second part of 'More Friends'. I'm just taking it slow you know (It rhymes!) so you get the flow (More rhyming!). So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and here's a little trivia about the lockers, the creepy statue and the 'bond'_

_So some of the lessons have books and the others have text scrolls in different colors each so the students won't get it mixed up. And in the school, there is no the number '13' because it's said that the number '13' brings bad luck. But honestly, I don't really believe it. Just say for this story, there's no locker that has '13' in it_

_And for the statue, like I said, the statues move like they want as long as they don't just jump out of their pedestal like Harry Potter's paintings that moves anywhere and can go to another frame. (I am not dropping names if that's what you think!) So anyways, the statue is put in front of the school and was given a loud voice to announce things and to tell how many more minute's until the time is up. Usually we don't have that in real life right? And he had a bell to be the bell for the usual schools in real life you know that..._

_Last but not least, the bond. You see your pets, that I have you all to pick was bonded to the characters but some doesn't have that special kind of bond. Usually if you have the bonds with animals, they are in special ways ok? You'll find out in the next chapter later (Another rhyming!). If you wanna change the pets, just tell me before I post the next chapter. There can only be one pet for each person so I will have to pick the harmless ones for those who had two pets_

_Anyways, R&R and see you at the next chapter!~_


	5. More Friends part 2

**Chapter 4: More Friends part 2**

_Hello again dear lovely readers and writers. I'm back with chapter four here. Wow... Took me long enough to introduce all the characters to you huh? Oh well. So anyways, I hope you all know the disclaimer because I'm getting lazier in mentioning it every chapter. Oh well, I still only own my OCs and some other things. The rest is not mine. Thank you and enjoy_

* * *

The bell rung, signing that the first day of the school year has come to an end. A tall and lean girl with long dark blue shiny, straight hair that reaches her knees quickly shoved all the books and text scrolls she was reading into her bag. Her hair is slightly wavy at the ends. Her eyes are big and dark blue and her skin is really pale like a vampire which contrasts with her dark hair. She has a tattoo on her left wrist which says 'Believe in yourself' carved in black color and her eyebrows are thin and perfectly carved and her lips are naturally a pale pink color. Her attire was a dark blue shirt with a pair of dark blue stonewashed jeans with a white jacket which has steel colored buttons and high neck, a pair of dark blue converse, dark blue fingerless gloves, platinum earrings and a platinum necklace with a sapphire heart

She walked outside the library as she joined a flow of students who were chattering excitedly about their day and some random stuff. Suddenly, the statue outside the Main Castle stood up and held up his amplifier, "The first day of the first semester is now at an end" It announced with an important voice as he rang his bell again before freezing again

The girl walked to the Solstice Castle and to her dorm, where her roomy is. A skinny, fair skinned and light blue with dark blue highlights haired girl with sharp teeth and pale green eyes. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it. a dark blue track pants and ocean blue track shoes. She was lying on her bed while texting

"Hey Neptune" The pale skinned girl greeted the pale green eyed girl as she set down her scrolls and books at her table by her side of the room. Her room was spacious with dark blue walls, white ceiling and checker board tiles on the floor. There is a bed beside the big window with white sheets, dark blue pillows and blankets. There is a Oak tree beside the window. There are a black wooden closet in the opposite wall to the bed. Beside the closet, there is a table and a chair made with same black rosewood. There is a laptop and many books on the table. There is a bookshelf beside the table which holds many varieties of books, mostly mangas and some movie DVDs including different animes. There is a black grand piano beside the bookshelf with the song lyrics on top of it. There is a LCD TV hanging in front of the bed with a rack underneath it. There are DVD players and sound boxes on the rack. The doors and windows are wooden. There is a nightstand beside her bed with a dark blue table lamp, a vase with her favorite white roses and a jug of water with a glass. There is a small dark blue persian carpet beside her bed. There is a rocking chair made of black rosewood beside nightstand

Neptune's side of the room was different however. The walls are painted ocean blue color with the white queen sized bed and her blanket over it it is purple blue. Her large pillows are also white. There is a desk in front of her bed that is blueish black and a TV set is located near the door where her blue sofa is. There is a bedside table that is white, which has a few books, a lamp and a picture of Bao and herself. There is a few drawers at where the TV is and a white rug on the floor

Neptune sat up and smiled, "Oh hey Liz. Some light reading?" She knew her roommate quite well, even though they just met like yesterday. Elizabeth Juliet Johnson, probably the most diligent girl she has ever met. To the pale eyed girl, she was loner no doubt, and doesn't talk too much

"Research for Mystical Creature Care on Arctic and Rustic fairies," The Griffin wielder said as she opened another text scroll again and started fiddling her favorite feathered pen, "They're so interesting"

Neptune then stood up to the mirror, fixing her messy blue hair. "Ok then. Have fun. I'm gonna meet up with Bao and Sophie. They said they're waiting for me outside the Castle," She then walked to the door before turning to see her roommate again, "You sure can look for the room while I'm gone?" She asked to the studying girl again

"Yeah yeah," Liz answered shortly, "Just go meet up with your sis and Romeo, Juliet" She grinned at her joke as Neptune's eyes turned pink and she blushed

"Shut up" She said as she closed the door, leaving the girl alone in the room

Liz shook her head with a smile then started to read again on Arctic fairies while taking a note of it in one of her books. "Let's see... Arctic fairies..."

* * *

Kiara laid down as she hugged her guitar. She was extremely tired, having to deal with Poise and Proper Manners especially. She had to wear a skirt! Ugh!

Suddenly her door opened, revealing bright green eyed girl with long brownish-black hair with lime green tips. Her side bangs are also lime green toned with pale skin. She wears a lot of thick black eyeliner and has a silver hoop nose ring. She was wearing a black leather skirt with laces on the side and knee high black boots with a cheetah print halter. For accessories she wears a black studded dog collar, an ankh necklace, a studded bracelet on her left hand and a silver bracelet with the Eye of Horus on her right. She was carrying a suitcase and a bag

Kiara raised an eyebrow at the stranger in front of her. She never seen the brunette before around school. Must be another student transfer. "Who are you?" Kiara asked as she sat up on her bed

"I'm Stella Celatum," The girl answered as she studied the whole dorm. Kiara's side has purple walls, a black punching bag in a center, her guitar and song books a purple queen size bed with purple and black cushions a black oak tree desk near the window with her laptop and other electronics and a walking purple closet. The other side was covered with posters and had pillows everywhere. For the most part all decorations are her favorite colors and she has glow in the dark stickers on her ceiling. There's also a fish tank with various types of tropical fish. It was relatively clean overall. "I'm suppose to share a room with someone named Kiara Setoji"

Kiara then remembered that Professor Merida, their Head Castle said that she should be expecting a new student transfer to be her roomy since her old one, Bianca transferred to another academy. "So you're my new roomy then?" She asked as she walked to her, "I'm Kiara Setoji. Nice to meet you"

"Same here," Stella answered as she brought her suitcase inside. She looked like she needed help

"Need some help?" Kiara asked as Stella shook her head. When she opened her suitcase, Kiara's eyes widened. _'No wonder she needs help. Her suitcase can fill two closets by the minimum' _Kiara thought as she sat down and started strumming her guitar absentmindedly. The black haired girl soon sunk into her thoughts as she still strum her guitar

Then she felt a slobber on her boots when she looked down and saw a small husky puppy. She screamed in shock. The black eyed blader is not afraid of dogs, but suddenly seeing one licking one of her combat boots will freak her out of course

Stella looked up from her suitcase and saw the puppy, "Zach! Bad boy! Sit!" She commanded as the puppy sat

"He belongs to you?" Kiara asked. All pets that are not either miniature fairies or pixies are not allowed in the castles

Stella nodded, "Yeah. Sorry about it," She called the husky puppy and it ran to her, "Why?"

"No it's just that, pets like cats and dogs are suppose to be at the Pet's Hut except for the bonded pixies or miniature fairies. Or the beast looking like a griffon or phoenix has to live in the Fauna Forest. Usually the staffs will provide them food and the students can visit them" Kiara explained as Stella nodded. She stroke her pooch's head

"Well, where is this Pet's Hut?" The brunette asked, "I guess I have to drop Zach there"

Kiara patted the puppy too. "I can take you there. Besides, I need to see Destiny as well"

The Wolf wielder raised her eyebrow, "Who's Destiny Kia?"

The Solaria blader smiled, "My egyptian cat"

* * *

A girl with cantaloupe hair that reaches her thighs and grape violet highlights walked to her locker. Her eyes were flora green and she had a light skin tone. She was wearing a green and lavender top and a white belt and lavender shimmery ruffles on the skirt. Her shoes are lavender boots with green heels. She also wears a shimmery green necklace. Her hair is loose with a green bows adorning it

"Grace?" A voice called out as she looked back. It was a 5ft 4 girl with milky white skin. She has an inverted triangle shaped body, chocolate brown hair that reaches her lower back that she dip dyed with part of her hair lavender and the rest of her hair dark violet and bangs that are just barely swept away from her crimson colored eyes. She has a hidden birthmark on her back that has the bland shape of a skull in the center of a circle. She wears a purple tank top underneath a black cropped tank top with a purple smiley face design. Along with light blue denim capris that reach her calves and purple flip flops, purple fingerless gloves and the two spiked hoop earrings on her left ear

Grace looked at the girl with a confused look, "Mizuki? Is that you?"

"Yep. Aren't you happy to see me?" The colorful haired girl asked. Grace quickly hugged the girl

"You have no idea! I thought I'll never see you again!" The green eyed girl gushed as she released Mizuki, who was gapping for fresh air, "I thought you're still at the Titan High"

Mizuki shook her head, "Nope. I got a letter from MBA telling me that I am accepted. I was happy and thrilled but mom and dad are still not the least happy for me" She looked down in disappointment. She had a terrible past where she was raised under the shadows of her two sisters that were already successful with their lives. No matter what she accomplished her parents wouldn't be impressed in the slightest because one of her sisters had already accomplished the same thing a long time ago

Grace hugged her again, "I'm sorry. You know, your parents must've not see how great it is that you've reached MBA. But you shouldn't be disappointed you know. Not a lot of bladers get to come here, and only special non-bladers get to school here. So you should be proud of yourself"

Mizuki smiled at her old friend from Titan High. Grace is considerable and loves giving great advices that can cheer other people up. "Thanks Gracie," Mizuki said, "Is Ginga here by the way?" She asked as Grace laughed. She know perfectly well that the Shinobi blader likes Ginga since they met

"Don't worry. He's here" The cantaloupe haired blader replied, "He's at Castle Equinox. Which castle did you get?"

"Lughnasadh" Mizuki answered. The two started to chat a little while about the school and lessons and the teachers around when suddenly Grace's cellphone rang

"Excuse me," She said as she answered her green and lavender phone, "Hey Ninel... The Olympians Mall?... Oh sure. Can I bring my friend Mizuki with me?... Ok thanks. See you later!~" She hung up and the milky skinned girl gave her a questioning look, "Long story short, my roomy Ninel told me to meet up with her and the girls at The Olympians Mall right now and you can come because Ninel likes to make a lot of new friends. Basically we'll meet up at Starbucks. Come on!"

Miyuki looked a bit doubtful, "Will your friends like me?" She asked as Grace gave her another warm smile

"Of course they will. Trust me, I know how you feel when I met them," The Persephone wielder said, "Now come on! I want you to meet them. We'll get to the Olympians Mall quickly by flying"

The Shinobi wielder gulped, thinking what her friend was talking about. "Fly? How do we do that?"

"Oh," It dawned Grace that Mizuki was a newbie at MBA that hadn't master her powers fully. "Just hold my hand and you'll see how" She said as they ran to the courtyard. Without asking whether the Lughnasadh girl was ready or not, Grace sprouted a pair of glossy green wings and held her friend's hand as they fly for the Olympians Mall

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 4, which basically focuses on how the characters meet each other. The next chapter will start with the lessons. But before I close this chapter completely, let me explain the name of the Lughnasadh Castle. Do you know Princess Merida of the movie Brave? Well, let's just say this is a mix of movies and some other cartoon characters. Why do I pick her to be the head of Lughnasadh castle?_

_I'm just gonna ask you readers something: Do you know or have heard of 'The Big Four' or 'Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon'? If you have, you all might know that The Big Four consists of the four main characters of each movies (Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled and How to train your Dragon) which are Jack Frost, Merida DunBroch, Rapunzel and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I decided to make the the heads of the castles which:_

_Jack Frost: Solstice  
Merida: Lughnasadh  
Rapunzel: Amaryllis  
Hiccup: Equinox_

_Get it? If you want to know more about 'The Big Four', check it out on your own. It's quite adored by some fans, that means moi too. Well that's all I can tell you. I'll see you on the next chapter of MBA and have a nice day_

_Oh and P.S. to Random queen 101 if you're reading this:  
__Please submit your OC _**completely**_ through PM before _**August 17**_ or else you won't get a spot at this story. Thank you for your attention and I hope to hear from you_


	6. Bit-Beast-ology, Fashion and Design and

**Chapter 5: Bit-Beast-ology, Fashion and Design and the sign**

_WTH?!_

_I just checked my profile and two of my stories are gone! What happened to them?!_

_*Sighed* Ok. Keep calm. Maybe dad accidentally deleted it or something because it's kinda my fault for forgetting to sign out. But I'm really sorry for my recklessness. Please don't hate me. And for this, I will promise to make even better stories that will cover up this mess_

_Well, I just wanna give you a little info that I change my mind about two lessons. Starting from now, Bit-Beast-ology and Mystical Creature Care is one lesson, though the name is Bit-Beast-ology which is still taught by Professor Actaeon. And that is that and you also know the disclaimer. Today I'm preparing virtual pizza (It can change the toping to whatever you want) so I hope you enjoy this chapter as you enjoy the virtual pizza_

* * *

The Fashion and Design class was a buzz; the students played and chattered excitedly about their plans for that day. Suddenly, a brown haired woman with sharp green eyes and tan skin walked in and the class instantly fell into silence. She looked like she was twenty three (That's because she is) and wore a white jacket, pale green dress that reaches her knees and white pumps. On her jacket, there is a name tag written 'Sasha'

"Hello everyone" She said with a sing-a-song tone, not only she likes fashion, she also loves music, mostly dancing, making her Ninel's favorite teacher and lesson. "Professor Sasha here. This morning we're gonna try to sketch something. This is Fashion and Design so it's not a hundred percent making clothes only. So now I want you to sketch whatever's on your mind"

The students then pull out their pale green fashion and design book, where it has a silver stiletto-shaped keychain for the girls and gold sneaker-shaped keychain for the boys. Elizabeth quickly drew a manga girl with long hair. "That's very nice Liz" A voice commented as the bluenette turned around to see an ebony colored hair blader beside her

She looked kind of thankful but quickly suppress a smile, "Thanks" She mumbled loud enough for the Equuleus

"Guys," A voice behind Ninel whispered as the two turned to see a red headed girl, "What are y'all talking about?"

Ninel beat Elizabeth to answer Blaze's question, "We were just talking about Liz's awesome drawing," She quickly grabbed the bluenette's sketch book, "See for yourself"

Blaze looked at the sketch carefully before nodding in agreement, "It's really pretty and looks realistic. Did you study manga drawing?" She asked as the bluenette shook her head and Blaze gave the sketch book back to Liz. She then show them her own sketch, "Look, an apple" She said as some other students nearby laughed. It looks like a monster ate and spit it then the so called apple got trampled by a herd of rhinos

Meanwhile at the other side of the class, Lara took out an origami out of her bag and started writing on it as Aurora looked at her. "Why aren't you sketching?" She asked as the blonde girl was folding the origami. Lara folded the written origami and it formed a bird. She smiled in amusement as she whispered a spell to the bird

_Wind wind_  
_Here my plea_  
_Carry this origami_  
_to my friend Molly_

With that the bird started to flap its paper wings and started to fly through the class. But Professor Sasha's sharp green eyes caught it flying above and knocked it out of the air with a spell. And the poor origami bird crash landed at Molly's table

"Who is responsible of sending that bird flying?" Professor Sasha asked as everyone tried to find the culprit. But then everyone noticed that Aurora was looking at Lara, who was squirming at her seat. Soon all fifteen pairs of eyes were set to her; "Ms. Albert, you know the rules, no fooling around in this class" The brunette professor glared at the blonde blader. _'If looks can kill, I'd be dead'_ Lara thought as the green eyed professor gave her a detention slip

"Detention for you, Ms. Albert and five points from Equinox"

* * *

_At the same time..._

"Good morning class" A black haired professor greeted to his class as they stood at the Fauna Forest. He had silver eyes and tannish skin with a bow in his hands and a quiver that is slung to his back. He was wearing an old light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. Some newbies who are... um... Fashionistas whispered to each other about the professor's attire as Anashi rolled grey-blue eyes. They really need to get over it. "I am Professor Actaeon if some of you are newbies and didn't know. Today, we are gonna study about the Griffon, one of the hardest creature to tame or bond with"

They walked deeper into the forest when suddenly; a rustle was heard from a nearby bush. Everyone held their breath, waiting for whatever's behind the bush. Suddenly a huge Griffon; a half-eagle, half lion appeared. Some of the students couldn't help but scream. It was the size of five lions! Everyone minus a blue haired girl pulled out their launchers and beys, preparing to attack the creature

"Stop!" Neptune yelled and all eyes are on her, "Don't hurt it!"

Kiara rolled her eyes and looked at the young bluenette, "But if we don't start attacking, that thing will start hurting us instead" She stated and Neptune walked to the huge creature

Neptune then looked into the Griffon's eyes before petting its beak. The creature seemed to calm down and when the Solstice student was sure that the huge Griffon was calm enough, Neptune gave it a hug, in which everyone looked amazed

"Amazing" Nadia breathed, "She bonded with it!"

Everyone started to cheer for Neptune as Professor Actaeon smiled, "Incredible Ms. Ocean. You have just tamed a wild female griffon. It seemed to like you," He commented, "It is now yours. What will you name it?"

"Hm..." She studied the feature of her new pet. She, of all people, has tamed a wild female Griffon. She then looked up to the sky, seeing the sun reminded her of dawn. And a name clicked into her, "I think Eos is perfect" She finally said as she stroke the head of the Griffon

The black haired professor tapped his chin with his finger, "Eos... The Titaness of Dawn. Interesting name Ms. Ocean" He mumbled loud enough for the other students to hear him, "Twenty points for Solstice"

Everyone from the class gasped. It is very rare for their Bit-Beast-ology professor to give points for any Castles. The Solstice students cheered and some started to thank Neptune or even hugging her out of happiness

* * *

_Time skips... The end of classes..._

The bell of the proud statue rung, signing the students is dismissed for the next class "Alright class. Please submit your sketches to me on your way out" Professor Sasha instructed as every students walked outside the door, giving the brunette professor each of their sketch books to her

Liz walked outside bringing her pale blue text scroll with shiny silver satin bow. She checked her schedule for the next lesson and seems like she have the Magic class. The blue eyed blader bid goodbye to her friends as she walked toward the Magic class, the highest point of the Main Castle. But on her way there, she bumped into a certain blonde guy with blue eyes and skin tone

"You!" She said snidely, "What are you doing here?!"

The guy gave her a smirk. Julian Konzern, the guy she hated with burning passion and the one she will never ever forgive no matter how much anyone would pay her to. It all happened last year, when she found out that her boyfriend, or at least now ex-boyfriend, cheated on her with some popular cheerleader from the Deities Squad. From then, she hates love and she hates Julian. Now he is regretting and he wants to take her back but Liz is not ready to forgive him

"Just got back from magic class" The Destroyer wielder said innocently as the Griffin blader rolled her eyes. Looks like he's not giving up on her

"Yeah whatever," She spat, "I'm gonna be late for Magics if you don't get your rich ass to step away. So beat it!" She stomped away from the European boy, feeling frustrated. He needs to know when to give up for once!

She finally arrive at the Magic class where some other students were sitting, waiting for their Magic teacher, Professor Celine to come. Liz walked to her usual seat, plopped down and just sighed in frustration

* * *

_At the same time..._

"Bye Professor Actaeon" The students said as they all sprouted wings by their shoulder blades and flew back to the academy. The silver eyed professor just smile at them and waved his hand goodbye. He then turned around back to the Fauna Forest. Something felt very wrong, the trees told him

As he walked cautiously, he suddenly heard a scream from a young girl. He quickly race to the source of the scream, afraid that something might happen. When he found the girl, she was as pale as a sheet and was trembling like a leaf. Her golden hair was a mess and tears filled in her goldenrod eyes

"Hey, what's wrong?" The black haired professor asked to the girl as she hugged her legs tighter and sweat was raining down from her cheeks

After a few moments, the girl finally managed to speak, "I just s-s-saw something…." She stuttered with a hollow voice

After the Bit-Beast-ology teacher finally calmed the thirteen year old down, he asked what the girl just saw. She then turned her head to him as if she was looking at a ghost. The professor was sure that the violet eyed girl whispered very softly, "Black wings"

Actaeon questioned what she was talking about. There was quite a lot of creature in the Fauna Forest with black wings. Something then caught his eyes; Shadow dust. He picked a pinch of it and put it in his pocket. The principals needs to know about this

* * *

In the middle of the night, where every single student was a sleep and rooms have been darkened, there was only a room left lit up. It was the room of Professor Sasha, who was finishing off her work. The brunette professor still wrote on her notepad as a little minion came into her room, bringing a tray of coffee and cookies. It offered the professor the snacks kindly as the professor smiled at him

"You can put those there Dave" She instructed as the minion walked to the empty table and leaves the professor alone

After Dave left the room, a sudden gush of wind pushed open the windows and a dark shadow appear. Professor Sasha prepared to attack the thing when it laughed evilly and jumped into a paper, forming words and a symbol. The green eyed professor trembled a little as she picked up the parchment. Her natural tan skin turned pale when she read the note and saw the symbol

Dashing out of her room, Sasha ran to the Headmaster and mistress' office. She knocked the door and earned a 'Come in' from inside and opened it, trying to keep be as calm as possible. Professor Actaeon was also there with a horrified face

"Something bad is going to happen Headmaster Vincent" The Fashion and Design teacher said as the Headmaster nodded

"We know Sasha. Actaeon is trying to explain to us this," Headmistress Veronica showed her a pinch of Shadow Dust, making the green eyed professor gasp. "After his class, a student named Millicent Heathers was crying in the middle of the woods, saying that she saw something with black wings, which apparently we conclude is made by this Shadow Dust. We sent her to the Hospital Wing but the poor girl hadn't talk since she told Actaeon about the wings. She was trembling like a leaf"

The Headmaster looked like he was coped up with his thoughts. _'This can only mean something: The angel of Darkness is rising'_ He thought as he straightened up and cleared his throat, "When will the new professor and students are coming?" He asked his twin as she picked up her calendar

"On Friday brother" She answered monotonously

"We have to keep our guard up," The Headmaster said, "We cannot afford another incident. And we have to watch out for the students especially, I'm afraid that the angel of Darkness is gonna come after them and cause trouble around"

* * *

_And that's chapter five. I hope you all like you. And by the way, I forgot to tell you that the Minions are existing in this Academy. I just really can't resist to put them in! Their irresistibly cute! Oh and by the way, Random queen 101 don't worry. You're in the cluster of the upcoming newbies. And a little warning to the writers who enters here. The OCs will be in trouble near death or not of course but don't worry, they won't die. Because if they wouldn't suffer a little, it wouldn't be fun or interesting at all. So I hope you guys can understand_


End file.
